<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanoid Widow by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181717">Humanoid Widow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail is there, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It was supposed to be a one-shot why is it so long??, Pig people are mean, Please Kill Me, Webber dun did it again, Who does this for fun?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Webber runs from a local pig village before bumping into a lost girl and shit goes down from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Webber &amp; Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humanoid Widow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You go smash!" Roared one of the many, many pig people who were chasing Webber.</p><p>"I kill now!" Another snorted.</p><p>Webber's legs burned, he had been running from these things for hours, they had to have give up any minute now! The stomping of their hooves crushed rocks and the powerful swing of their arms decapitated trees. Webber ran as his legs began to give in, he would often punch them just so he could run a little longer. In the distance Webber saw something, a firepit!  With the little energy he had left, Webber dashed to the camp and looked around. There was an old chest filled with stale meatballs and spoiled flower petals, he quickly hopped in and slammed it shut. With his lungs nearly bursting, Webber covered his mouth with his hands. The stomping continued to grow louder as he shook. </p><p>There were only more snorting and whining once the stomping had stopped. Webber stood still, his heart throbbing and beating on his chest as it were trying to leave his body. The snorting had grew louder as the swine lazily searched the small area "Me hungry..." One pig grunted. </p><p>"Me hungry!" The others repeated. The stomping faded away as the pigs returned to their home. Webber sighed. That one was close. Never again would he follow a cobblestone path. Webber lift open the chest and leapt from inside. His leg were so weak, they collapsed under the very weight of his body, he was so tired. He turned back to the chest and dragged his body inside. It was sorta comfortable with the petals supporting his aching form, he began to stuff his face with the cold, hard meatballs. They were delicious, he had never eaten anything like this before. All he really had was cooked monster meat and roasted seeds for the past few days. He rolled in the flower petals happily and closed his eyes. He was going to head home after this short nap. It would be unwise continue traveling in his state.</p>
<hr/><p>There was an awful smell that burned in Webber's noise. His eyes flashed open to be greeted with rot smeared all over his body. Even the stale meatballs he had been saving was spoiled to the point that mold had start growing on them. Webber gagged and opened the chest once again to inhale the fresh oxygen from outside. He looked around his surroundings, the birchnut trees were losing their leaves and the rabbit's pelt had turned white. How long was he out for? Suddenly, Webber was struck by a freshly sharpen spear, he fell out the chest and hissed.</p><p>His attacker was a girl with golden hair and cold eyes. She brought her spear to her side and charged at Webber. The young boy quickly moved to the side and hid in the bushes "Do not run from me vile beast!" The girl shouted. Webber held his knees to his chest and rocked himself back and forth. </p><p><em>This isn't happening, this isn't happening! </em>He thought. </p><p>The large tip of the spear pierced through the bush, only grazing Webber in his side. The young spider ran from the bush only to be bombarded by a cold spirit with a dying flower attached to it's head. Webber fell on his rear. Now on his knees, Webber clasped his hands together "Please don't hurt us! We're sorry for whatever we've done! Please let us go!" Webber cried. The girl raised her spear, and with all her strength, she charges it at Webber with her grip tight on the long handle. Webber roll from the attack and pounced onto the attacker, he readied his fangs and plunged them into her flesh.</p><p>His venom quickly took affect of the maiden, she fell on the ground with Webber hopping off of her and running off to hide behind a birchnut tree. He peaked over to see his attacker curled up and vomiting. Webber frowned. He had never bitten anyone before, seeing this girl suffer was a horrific sight. He turned around to see the spirit in front of him. It's eyes narrowed and it's color a dark red. Webber gulped "Please don't hurt us."</p>
<hr/><p>The spirit, thankfully, didn't murder Webber where he stood. But it did forced him to gather materials and care for his attacker while she was pretty much poisoned by his venom. The spirit followed Webber around, making sure he doesn't leave the girl to die, and had even helped him gather food by murdering the small creatures that couldn't run fast enough. He'd cook some fresh meatballs, kabobs, and even meaty stew if he were lucky to gather enough meat for it. Of course he'd feed the stew to the sick girl, blowing on the hot spoonful so it would easier for her to shallow, but soon he'd start adventuring by himself and coming back to help the girl. Keeping her warm by the firepit, and fending off hostile creatures with the spear she had attacked him with. He didn't mind it anymore.</p><p>When winter had arrived with all it's white and icy glory. Webber had grown a thick and sliky beard. The boy had been picking some ice and shoving them in his backpack. His thermal stone was losing its warmth and the sun was setting. Webber finished the last bit of his pickaxe and headed home. To his surprise, the girl was wabbling to her feet. She struggled to stand while she used the Crock-Pot to balance. Webber approached the girl "You're alright?" He asked. The girl flashed a look at the half human monster and narrowed her eyes. Webber scratched his head "We're sorry for bitting you." </p><p>The girl continued to stare. Webber reached into his backpack and pulled some ice cubes "We got you these! It's for the bite. To soothe it." He explained "Here, let us help!" </p><p>"I do not need it." She replied.</p><p>Webber smiled "You can talk again!" </p><p>"Yes. I could always talk. I was just too weak because of you."</p><p>"We know. And we apologise."</p><p>Webber frowned and dropped his head. The girl steadied herself and attempted to walk, her legs immediately gave away and her body dropped. Webber quickly raced over to her and caught the girl from hitting the ground "Are you alright?" </p><p>"Put me down. I don't need you to treat me like a toddler." The girl replied. </p><p>Webber gently laid the girl on the ground "We're Webber. Who are you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We have been caring for you while you were sick, it's only fair that we know your name."</p><p>The girl blinked before the spirit snuggled next to her and seemed to whisper in her ear "Do I have to, Abby?" The girl groaned. The spirit nodded. "Fine. I'm Wendy. This is my sister Abigail." She said.</p><p>"Abigail? That thing has a name?"</p><p>"Yes, <em>she</em> does." Wendy snapped back "You're lucky she hasn't killed you yet."</p><p> "Hey! You were the one who laid down dying nearly all autumn!" Webber replied.</p><p>"If it weren't for you!" Wendy scowled.</p><p>Webber scrunched his nose "Well, that's because you attacked us! If you would have left us alone and let us be, you wouldn't have been bitten!" He hissed. Wendy's eye narrowed and stared down at Webber. She hoisted herself to come face to face with him. She pulled his beard, fell to the ground once more, and dragged her body through the snow. </p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Webber cried.</p><p>"Away from you, monster!" Wendy replied.</p><p>Webber grunted and kicked some snow "Fine! Freeze! We don't care! You deserve it!" He stomped to his chest and shoved a handful of meatballs down his throat. Abigail stared at him, her large cold eyes fixated on his jet black body. Webber shoved another handful of meatballs in his mouth "Don't you have to care for Wendy?" </p><p>Abigail stared.</p><p>"What? Are you afraid she'll die?"</p><p>The spirit continued her stare.</p><p>"Well, we're not gonna do anything, nuh uh! You can't make us! She didn't even go very far, you can still catch her!"</p><p>
  <em>Stare</em>
</p><p>"Nuh uh! She attacked us, she'll just hurt us again!" Webber turned from the spirit to avoid her gaze "Go help her, aren't you her sister?" Webber quickly rised from the ground, put on his backpack, and collected his thermal stone. The spirit seemed to dance with joy "No, this isn't because of you." Webber huffed.</p>
<hr/><p>Wendy continued to drag herself through the snow, the coldness burned her skin as she did so. Stupid thing, it had poisoned her, it nearly killed her! If it weren't for Abigail, it probably would've just leave her in that condition. Wendy huffed, good thing she'll never see that thing again.</p><p>"Wendy!" </p><p>Damnit. Wendy only dragged herself further into the snow before the spider creature had caught up to. Well, it was very hard, but still "Go away!" Wendy spat.</p><p>"No, we're not gonna let you die." Webber replied "We put all our hard work into making sure you're alright. It's not fair to just give up like that." He picked up Wendy, well he tried to, she was much as heavy as he was, he huffed and laid her on his back in an attempt to make it easier for him to carry her "Your backpack is in the way." Wendy commented.</p><p>"That won't stop us!" Webber replied and he marched back to camp.</p>
<hr/><p>At first, Wendy resisted Webber's rescue and tried to return to the path she was taking home. However, Abigail managed to convince her to stay, that is until she gets well enough to be fine on her own. Webber had put up a tent with thick fabrics and large sticks to support the construction. Wendy cocked her head and stared "What are you doing?" She asked.</p><p>"You're going to be here for awhile. So this is for you!" Webber smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks. I do not need your help." </p><p>Webber frowned "Aren't you gonna be cold?"</p><p>"Maybe, but does that really matter to you, beast?"</p><p>"Our name is Webber. Not beast."</p><p>"Whatever." Wendy rolled her eyes "We're low on wood. Could you go and gather more?"</p><p>Webber raised a brow "We had alot yesterday."</p><p>"Wood goes by fast in the winter, are you going to get it or am I gonna get it?"</p><p>Webber pouted "Fine, we'll get more wood. Don't run off, it's really cold."</p><p>"Oh really? I couldn't tell."</p><p>Webber held his axe firmly and shoved his hot thermal stone in his pocket. He waved goodbye at the two girls and went away. Wendy sighed "Finally he's gone." She once again dragged herself to the Crock-Pot and hoisted herself up "Abigail, can you keep a lookout for me?" The spirit twirled and turned to the empty tundra. Wendy huffed and lifted one of her legs forward, it was as if tiny needles stabbed at her shins and a thin blade had begun to hacked away her thighs. The calf would often cry at Wendy as she continued to try her very hardest to walk. Each step was a strange mix of victory and a new layer of pain that continued to spread throughout her legs. </p><p><em>Don't fall.</em> Wendy thought as the pain grew to be unbearable. <em>Don't fall! </em>Wendy could hardly take another step,  her legs ached and the agony soon started to grow onto the upper half of her body. She dug her nails into her thigh "Move!" She screamed "I just want you to move!" Her face burned with anger and her eyes teared. Abigail floated to her twin, her eyes grew soft and she placed her cold head on Wendy's shoulder. To her surprise, Wendy had only moved her away and struggled to take one more step. Just one last step and she'd stop for today. Her legs refused to move, as if they resented her. Wendy struggled, and she struggled. Not an inch of movement, instead her legs gave in and allowed her to fall on her face. Wendy slammed her fist on the ground "Stupid spider! Stupid snow! Stupid venom! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She screamed.  </p><p>Wendy wiped her tears and dragged herself to the small tent Webber had constructed. She stared at it's ugly dark green fabric and sloppy woven rope that was tighed at the top. She furrowed her brows, no. She won't accept it. She hated it.  Wendy rolled up some snow and threw the ball at the tent. The tent wobbled, yet it hadn't collapsed. Wendy gritted her teeth and rolled another ball, repeated her action, and resulted the same. Wendy rolled another ball, there were faint growling and panting in the distance. Abigail quickly floated to Wendy's side with her eyes furrowed "The hounds are baying." Wendy said as four large canines leapt from the shadows and plummet onto Abigail. The spirit grew red and slices the face of one the creatures. Wendy dragged herself away from the fighting and opened the old chest, there was nothing but a barely sharpen spear and a rusty old shovel. Abigail struggled to fight off the hounds on top of her as more canine rushed over and sank their fangs into her transparent body. </p><p>With a weak spear in hand, Wendy quickly struck one of the hounds and stabbed another through it's back. It whined and turned to face her before getting punched in it's snout. The hound growled and leapt on top of Wendy with the spear's handle between it's jaws. Wendy tried to kick off the mutt, but her legs were still very sore. The hound continued to chomp away the spear's handle as Abigail was being bombarded with more dogs biting and scratching her ghostly flesh. </p><p>Suddenly, the jagged blade of an overworked axe struck the hound on it's head. The creature immediately fell limp before the axe was removed from it's head. Webber gave out a cry before rushing over to Abigail, he swung his axe wildly at the beasts that continued their attempt to consume the flesh of the spirit beneath them. He slashed at the canine's hide and hissed at the creature. The hounds scattered away from Abigail and attacked the monsterous boy. They sank their teeth into Webber's skin and ripped off parts of his flesh only for Abigail to slice open a few dogs before the wave had finally stopped and the remaining hounds had ran off.</p><p>Webber laid on the ground, purple blood spattered from his body as he groaned in pain. Wendy dragged herself to the firepit and melted the tip of her spear. She carefully sealed his wounds with the hot tip, trying her best not to further expand them. She dragged Webber into the tent and laid him down "Are you okay?" Webber said meekly.</p><p>"I'm fine. You're not doing too well yourself." She replied.</p><p>Webber chuckled "Y-yeah..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The delete date was closing in so this is gonna be finished in two chapters hnng.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>